Menjawab Tantangan Al-Quran : Answering The Challenge of Quran
by Pearl13121984
Summary: Saya hidup di Indonesia dalam masyarakat mayoritas Muslim namun tidak pernah membaca Al-Quran. Saatnya mengetahui apa yang benar. Tuhan Pencipta Semesta mencintai pencari kebenaran. I live in Indonesia in a Muslim majority society but I never read the Quran. It's time to know the Truth. God who create the Universe love the truth seekers.


**Al Fatihah ayat 1**

Dengan menyebut nama Allah Yang Maha Pemurah lagi Maha Penyayang

 **Al Fatihah verse 1**

In the name of Allah, the Entirely Merciful, the Especially Merciful.

.

 **Mazmur 145:8**

TUHAN itu pengasih dan penyayang, panjang sabar dan besar kasih setia-Nya.

 **Psalm 145:8**

The LORD is gracious, and full of compassion; slow to anger, and of great mercy.

.

.

 **Al Fatihah ayat 2**

Segala puji bagi Allah, Tuhan semesta alam.

 **Al Fatihah verse 2**

[All] praise is [due] to Allah, Lord of the worlds -

.

 **Nehemia 9:6**

"Hanya Engkau adalah TUHAN! Engkau telah menjadikan langit, ya langit segala langit dengan segala bala tentaranya, dan bumi dengan segala yang ada di atasnya, dan laut dengan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Engkau memberi hidup kepada semuanya itu dan bala tentara langit sujud menyembah kepada-Mu.

 **Nehemiah 9:6**

Thou, even thou, art Lord alone; thou hast made heaven, the heaven of heavens, with all their host, the earth, and all things that are therein, the seas, and all that is therein, and thou preservest them all; and the host of heaven worshippeth thee.

.

.

 **Al Fatihah Ayat 3**

Maha Pemurah lagi Maha Penyayang.

 **Al Fatihah verse 3**

The Entirely Merciful, the Especially Merciful,

.

 **Nehemia 9:31**

Tetapi karena kasih sayang-Mu yang besar Engkau tidak membinasakan mereka sama sekali dan tidak meninggalkan mereka, karena Engkaulah Allah yang pengasih dan penyayang

 **Nehemiah 9:31**

Nevertheless for thy great mercies' sake thou didst not utterly consume them, nor forsake them; for thou art a gracious and merciful God.

.

.

 **Al Fatihah ayat 4**

Yang menguasai di Hari Pembalasan.

 **Al Fatihah verse 4**

Sovereign of the Day of Recompense.

.

 **John 5:22-30**

For the Father judgeth no man, but hath committed all judgment unto the Son:

That all men should honour the Son, even as they honour the Father. He that honoureth not the Son honoureth not the Father which hath sent him.

Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that heareth my word, and believeth on him that sent me, hath everlasting life, and shall not come into condemnation; but is passed from death unto life.

Verily, verily, I say unto you, The hour is coming, and now is, when the dead shall hear the voice of the Son of God: and they that hear shall live.

For as the Father hath life in himself; so hath he given to the Son to have life in himself;

And hath given him authority to execute judgment also, because he is the Son of man.

Marvel not at this: for the hour is coming, in the which all that are in the graves shall hear his voice,

And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation.

I can of mine own self do nothing: as I hear, I judge: and my judgment is just; because I seek not mine own will, but the will of the Father which hath sent me.

 **Yohanes 5:22-30**

Bapa tidak menghakimi siapapun, melainkan telah menyerahkan penghakiman itu seluruhnya kepada Anak,

supaya semua orang menghormati Anak sama seperti mereka menghormati Bapa. Barangsiapa tidak menghormati Anak, ia juga tidak menghormati Bapa, yang mengutus Dia.

Aku berkata kepadamu: Sesungguhnya barangsiapa mendengar perkataan-Ku dan percaya kepada Dia yang mengutus Aku, ia mempunyai hidup yang kekal dan tidak turut dihukum, sebab ia sudah pindah dari dalam maut ke dalam hidup.

Aku berkata kepadamu: Sesungguhnya saatnya akan tiba dan sudah tiba, bahwa orang-orang mati akan mendengar suara Anak Allah, dan mereka yang mendengarnya, akan hidup.

Sebab sama seperti Bapa mempunyai hidup dalam diri-Nya sendiri, demikian juga diberikan-Nya Anak mempunyai hidup dalam diri-Nya sendiri.

Dan Ia telah memberikan kuasa kepada-Nya untuk menghakimi, karena Ia adalah Anak Manusia.

Janganlah kamu heran akan hal itu, sebab saatnya akan tiba, bahwa semua orang yang di dalam kuburan akan mendengar suara-Nya,

dan mereka yang telah berbuat baik akan keluar dan bangkit untuk hidup yang kekal, tetapi mereka yang telah berbuat jahat akan bangkit untuk dihukum.

Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dari diri-Ku sendiri; Aku menghakimi sesuai dengan apa yang Aku dengar, dan penghakiman-Ku adil, sebab Aku tidak menuruti kehendak-Ku sendiri, melainkan kehendak Dia yang mengutus Aku.

.

.

 **Al Fatihah ayat 5**

Hanya Engkaulah yang kami sembah, dan hanya kepada Engkaulah kami meminta pertolongan.

 **Al Fatihah verse 5**

It is You we worship and You we ask for help.

.

 **Psalm 50:15**

And call upon me in the day of trouble: I will deliver thee, and thou shalt glorify me.

 **Mazmur 50:15**

Berserulah kepada-Ku pada waktu kesesakan, Aku akan meluputkan engkau, dan engkau akan memuliakan Aku." Sela

.

.

 **Al Fatihah ayat 6**

Tunjukilah kami jalan yang lurus,

 **Al Fatihah verse 6**

Guide us to the straight path -

.

 **Amsal 3:5-6**

Percayalah kepada TUHAN dengan segenap hatimu, dan janganlah bersandar kepada pengertianmu sendiri.

Akuilah Dia dalam segala lakumu, maka Ia akan meluruskan jalanmu.

 **Proverbs 3:5-6**

Trust in the LORD with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding.

In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths.

.

.

 **Al Fatihah ayat 7**

(yaitu) Jalan orang-orang yang telah Engkau beri nikmat kepada mereka; bukan (jalan) mereka yang dimurkai dan bukan (pula jalan) mereka yang sesat

 **Al Fatihah verse 7**

The path of those upon whom You have bestowed favor, not of those who have evoked [Your] anger or of those who are astray.

.

 **Psalms 119:18-22**

Open thou mine eyes, that I may behold wondrous things out of thy law.

I am a stranger in the earth: hide not thy commandments from me.

My soul breaketh for the longing that it hath unto thy judgments at all times.

Thou hast rebuked the proud that are cursed, which do err from thy commandments.

Remove from me reproach and contempt; for I have kept thy testimonies.

 **Mazmur 119:18-22**

Singkapkanlah mataku, supaya aku memandang keajaiban-keajaiban dari Taurat-Mu.

Aku ini orang asing di dunia, janganlah sembunyikan perintah-perintah-Mu terhadap aku.

Hancur jiwaku karena rindu kepada hukum-hukum-Mu setiap waktu.

Engkau menghardik orang-orang yang kurang ajar, terkutuklah orang yang menyimpang dari perintah-perintah-Mu.

Gulingkanlah dari atasku cela dan penghinaan, sebab aku memegang peringatan-peringatan-Mu.

.

.

Source/Sumber:

Al-Quran Indonesia: www. republika. co. id / page / alquran (hapus jedanya)

Quran in Englich: quran 1 (delete the space)

Alkitab Indonesia: www. sabda sabdaweb / bible / (hapus jedanya)

King James Version Bible: www. biblegateway (delete the space)


End file.
